Beck Chase: Pony attorney: Episode 3: Turnabout GOTCHA!
by Lonesome Wanderer
Summary: The criminals are getting away! Will Beck be able to catch them before they capture another empire? Read and find out the answer you already know!


_**In Beck's house at 11:10 a.m. (Start music: AJ: AA: Solitary confinement: Darkness theme)**_

_Looks like I really can't think about investigating the organization while I'm cooped up in here. I need to get someone to take my place when investigating this mystery, or else I'll just eventually be killed. Actually… if I'm cooped up in this house all day every day, I can't be a threat to them. So I can't just stay put or go out and investigate? Great… not like any other month was more exciting. It's about lunchtime… who should I call upon to help me? He has to be able to investigate, but still not be affected if I send him to investigate. That gives me an idea…_

Beck: "Hey! I need to meet someone for lunch today!"

_**In the restaurant at 12:30 p.m. (Switch music: PW: JFA: Great revival: Edgeworth)**_

Talone: "Why should I help you Mr. Chase?"

Beck: "Because you're the only attorney I know other than Trixie, but she is incompetent. I haven't seen most of skills you have, and besides… I have both the department and this organization breathing down my neck, so I'm not in a position to start an investigation."

Talone: "Very flattering, but flattery gets you nowhere."

Beck: "Please! You're the only one capable of this! I don't know anyone else to turn to!"

Talone: *thinks to himself* "Fine, but how about a game of poker? If I win you get nothing, and if you win… you've got an investigator."

Beck: "Very well! Where are we going to-" *Talone pulls out a pack of cards* "Do you keep that around just in case something like this happens?"

_The game went on for several minutes before I won. Talone seemed to only have smiled when I won which seems odd… He accepted my request and told me that the organization would be history. Now all I have to do is wait for the results of said investigation._

**Switch characters…**

_**At the bakery… 12:30 p.m. (Play music: AJ: AA: Trucy Wright: Child of magic)**_

Ms. Cake: "Hello sir! What would you like today?"

Talone: "I would like to speak to Pinkie Pie. Could you call her down?"

Pinkie: "I'm already down here!" *Talone jumps at Pinkie's sudden outburst* "What did you want to speak to me about?"

Talone: "Beck wants me to help the investigation of yesterday's case, mostly the organization part."

Pinkie: "Oh! Okay well listen carefully…" *catches Talone up to speed* "And that's all Beck and I know so far, anything else?"

**Ask for ideas**

Talone: "What do you think we should do first?"

Pinkie: "I bet we should interrogate the first two perpetrators and see what we can learn about the organization!"

Talone: "Well I guess that's a good idea, but it doesn't seem likely that they'll just tell us out right what their organization is about."

Pinkie: "We might get something to go on though! Besides, I think going after this will be best for one reason. They were both members of the organization, so we might get little details that might matter!"

Talone: "Can't argue there! Alright let's go!"

_**Detention center at 12:45 p.m. (Play music: PW: JFA: police cell~ Elegy of surveillance cameras)**_

Pinkie: "Man, it feels creepy in here! Especially with that music!"

Talone: "I believe some guard is just crying himself to sleep with that music. Excuse me sir, please bring in Barbara the dragon!"

Guard: "Okay Mr. Talone!"

Pinkie: "He's really going to get Barbara! Why!? She should be in jail!"

Talone: "Prosecutors have a bit more power than defense attorneys, meaning I can call Barbara even if she is in jail."

Pinkie: "Wow! I never knew! Neither did the readers I'm betting!"

_Who is she talking about?_

Barbara: "What do you want?"

Talone: "I want to ask you a simple question. Are you part of an organization?"

Barbara: "It's a little late to arrest me for being part of that group buddy. It's called **The Order of the Royal Crest**. Why are you asking about me being in such a group?"

Pinkie: "The Bunny you saw enter the prison was part of the group right?"

Barbara: "Yes, but why are you asking about the group?"

Talone: "I believe it has something to do with the recent murder and your little thievery."

Barbara: "Yeah, they do. How did you even think that an organization is behind this?"

Talone: "Because the defense attorney that handled your case had witnessed Discord messing with him. For instance, telling him that an organization was going to target him after the recent victim."

Barbara: "Seems like now this friend of yours will be killed or taken out of the way. Sorry, but I don't think I can help you anymore than those little details."

Talone: "How come you never admitted that you were a guided hand?"

Barbara: "Because I was still in the group then, but they came by a little while after just to say "You're fired!" I kind of understood why though. They didn't want to bail out someone as weak as me after failing so easily."

Pinkie: "Can you tell us who that pony was?"

Barbara: "Not his name, but he did have a messy mane. I couldn't tell anything else because of his cloak though."

Talone: "Thank you for telling us this information. This may help in our investigation."

Barbara: "Not really seeing how it does, but okay."

_**Town square at 12:55 p.m. (Play music: PW: T&T: Investigation-middle stage)**_

Talone: "I don't believe we learned anything new…" *sighs* "We learned the name of the group, but that doesn't hold up in a court of law."

Pinkie: "I know, but I think if we look around for whomever that pony is, we might get closer to the truth."

Talone: "I don't know if you've noticed, but there are at least ten messy maned stallions for every one straight maned."

Pinkie: "Oh I guess you're right, but…" *she thinks to herself* "I've got nothing."

Trixie: "Ah, fellow prosecutor! Trixie would like you to listen for a moment."

_The strange unicorn that has joined the prosecutor's office has appeared in front of us. Her name is Trixie, but you could tell that from her saying her name a thousand times. She was quite a force to be reckoned with when the murder of Ace Swift occurred, but in most of the cases after that she doesn't make a good prosecutor. Most of the time I'm assigned her pay raising or lowering by order of the Chief Prosecutor. (Switch music: AJ: AA: Eccentric)_

Talone: "Ah… Hello Trixie!" *tries to make pleasant conversation* "How was your last performance?"

Trixie: "Never mind those! The great and powerful Trixie heard what has happened to Beck Chase, and Trixie want to help however much she can!"

Pinkie: "I thought you hated his guts?"

Trixie: "Trixie wants revenge yes, but she cannot have revenge when he is in solitary confinement!"

Talone: "Do you know about the Order of the Royal Crest?"

Trixie: "Of course Trixie does! If you got around as much as Trixie did then you would know that they are an organization on the quest of overthrowing every royal empire!"

Pinkie: "They're trying to overthrow any royal empire?"

Talone: "They must think that the rulers are not fit to rule the kingdoms then."

Trixie: "If you wish to call it that then please do. They use dirty tricks to make sure that certain ponies or anything else stays out of the way. For instance, the recent victim was named Ramada Dove, the police chief and daughter of the chief of royal guard. They would target her, because it would reduce the morale her mother gives the royal guard."

Talone: "Making it easier to get someone to pass through and get at the princesses. These ponies are very crafty for a ragtag team."

Trixie: "They have a very large group. Most of the recruiting is done in the underground mercenary type of fashion."

Pinkie: "Thanks for the info Trixie!"

Trixie: "Anything to get Beck out of this situation and back into the courtroom."

_She leaves, while we stay and try to figure out a way to get the organization. _

Pinkie: "I think we should talk to Fluttershy about translating anything Angel says, so that we can find out how to find the organization."

Talone: "I believe that we should do that! A better understanding would be good."

_**Fluttershy's cottage at 1:00 p.m. (Start music: PW: JFA: With Pearly)**_

Pinkie: "Fluttershy! We need to talk to you!"

Fluttershy: "Hi Pinkie. What do you need?" *notices Talone, then whimpers*

Talone: *speaks in a gentle voice* "Hmm? What is it?"

Pinkie: "I think she's frightened by your appearance."

Talone: "Don't worry; I have no intention of hurting you. You know Angel Bunny?" *she nods* "We need you as a translator for when we ask him questions."

Fluttershy: "I can't do that. He's a mute bunny, so that means that even I can't tell what he's saying."

Pinkie: "Maybe we should have him play charades then!"

Talone: "Thank you for your time."

_**Detention Center at 1:10 p.m. (Start music: PW: T&T: Elegy of the captured)**_

Talone: "I need to speak with Angel Bunny."

Guard: "Very well sir."

Pinkie: "Do you think he'll be able to tell us anything?"

Talone: "I'm going to use a few items to question him. To answer my questions he must be able to use them."

_The bunny walks in and jumps on top of the chair. He seems very bitter according to the stare he gives everyone._

Talone: "Hello, I'm Hawk Talone. I would like to ask you a few questions about the group you're with."

_He looks surprised even though I haven't asked him a question yet._

Talone: *gives a map* "Where did you get hired?"

_He gives a long stare before shaking his head._

Pinkie: "Come on! We know you have been in the group up until now! Cough it up!"

Talone: "Calm down Pinkie, or else I'll have you wait outside. Angel Bunny, you do know that the group you're part of is trying to overthrow the empire, right?"

_The bunny gets a shocked expression on his face before shaking his head._

Talone: "Did you think it was only mercenary work?"

_The bunny looked a bit more sorry at that point and nodded._

Talone: "Could you answer my first question then?"

_The bunny reluctantly moves his hand to the alleys of Ponyville, and raises his other hand in a crescent fashion._

Talone: "That alley at night?" *the bunny nods* "Thank you for telling us this information. Do you know if we should even pursue this criminal group?"

_The bunny shrugs and waves goodbye._

_**Alleys of Ponyville at 10:30 p.m. (Start music: AJ: AA: Misham studio)**_

Pinkie: "This seems like a shady place, even at night."

Talone: "We weren't supposed to come here to critique the looks of this place. We're only here to find out who is the recruiter."

Pinkie: "Alright, sorry!"

Talone: "With most of the information we have, we should be able to pinpoint the recruiter."

Pinkie: "Who will we look for first?"

**Look for a messy haired stallion**

Talone: "The messy haired stallion might be the good first pony to look around for."

Pinkie: "He's not a good guy, but we need to find him. Okay!"

_We search for about a minute before Pinkie notices the first messy haired stallion._

?: "Come one come all! Do you hate the royal empire? Then come and do some mercenary work for the Order of the Royal Crest!"

Pinkie: "There he is! What should we do?"

Talone: "I'm not sure exactly if we should, but we need to talk to him eventually."

?: "Good sir! Did you want to escape the courts and do some mercenary work for the Royal Crest?"

Talone: "I'm afraid not, but I'm here to see what they are."

?: "You're a lawyer aren't you?" *Talone nods* "I was afraid this might happen. I guess we do have to kill every failure."

Talone: "What do you mean?"

_The groups' mercenaries come out of every shadow! We're cornered! (Switch music: PW: JFA: Hotline of fate)_

?: "You see… we can't have anyone blab our secrets. So I see only one solution… kill them!"

_The mercenaries have broken bottles for weapons and were closing in to fight._

Talone: "Pinkie whatever you do, don't panic. I can get us out of this!"

Pinkie: "Sorry for this everyone!" *she pulls out her signature party cannon* "You won't get away with this next time!" *she fires the cannon, and they're blinded by the confetti in their eyes* "Let's get out of here!"

_We fly away before they could get closer, but without the information we needed. We went back to tell Beck about the close call and the rest of the info we still know._

_**Back at the Alleys of Ponyville at 10:32 p.m.**_

?: "They got away you idiots! If this ever happens again, I will make sure you don't live to see the light of day!"

_The group just sat there, and waited for the messy haired stallion to continue._

?: "If you see them, make sure they can't be a big pain in the flank."

_**Beck's house at 10:55 p.m. (Start music: AJ: AA: Trance logic)**_

Beck: "That did seem rigged from the start. If only we could get more information. Pinkie, do you have any ideas?"

Pinkie: "I wish I did, but after that I think it may be in our best interest not to go after them!" *she looks very scared*

Talone: "Whoever these ponies are, they are hiring any mercenaries willing to fight for a price."

Beck: "Can we send in someone to do a basic double agent job?"

Talone: "Whoever goes can't be us. We were all doing something the group doesn't like doing, exposing them!"

Pinkie: "I know one guy who can help out immensely, but I need a day to get him."

Talone: "Who is this one guy? Is it someone we know?"

Pinkie: "You'll see! He's a really nice human and can use logic chess."

Beck: "Okay? Talone are you okay staying here?"

Talone: "The police tell me I have to. Do you have any board games?"

Beck: "I have chess."

_**Switch characters…**_

_**In the void. (If you don't know this then read my first story) (Start music: Persona 4: the aria of the soul)**_

Wanderer: "Why does it always take so long to wait for Death to pull out the universe that I'm going to?"

_Suddenly a Pink pony jumps through the wall and runs up to me!_

Pinkie: "Wanderer I need your help in Ponyville! There's an organization running around trying to overthrow the Princesses!"

Wanderer: "Why does this concern me?"

Pinkie: "Because you're the only person that I know who could this!"

Wanderer: "Hmm… My schedule is a blank sheet of paper right now, so if you could pull me along that would be great."

_**Pinkie's room at 11:00 p.m. tomorrow (Stop music)**_

_She told me all I needed to know and that I have to find a messy haired stallion in an alleyway, but not to ask anything about the group when I met him._

_**The alleys of Ponyville at 11:15 p.m. (Start music: AJ: AA: Misham studio)**_

_The alleys are quiet enough I guess. The pony handling this recruiting thing must be smart._

?: "Hello there sir! Would you like to be a mercenary under the Order of the Royal Crest?"

Wanderer: "If it's a shooter you need then you have one! I'll only go a hundred bits every kill or some other method." *I keep my mind straight on the task at hand* "You must be a weak group to call for mercenaries all day, huh?"

?: "No we're not, and you can't prove that."

Wanderer: "Obviously I thought you were drawing attention to get mercenaries, but it seems that I was wrong… you are dumber than your dirty mane." *smugly grins* "The number of mercenaries in this alley are twenty-five."

?: "Alright you got me. We're in need of some crutches."

Wanderer: "Anything I need to know about this mercenary work before I dip my nose in the alligator infested water?"

?: "Don't do anything the group doesn't tell you! That's all you need to know. A letter will come in the mail for you when we need a job done."

Wanderer: "Why don't I just take the job from them? They don't seem like reliable clients and when they aren't reliable, I can't just give my gun to them." *looks away and crosses arms* "Besides, if they can't speak to me, then I have to speak to you, and you're already a pain in the flank!"

?: "How dare you say anything about the family and we'll filet you!"

Wanderer: "So I'm taking orders from you? That's a pathetic job for even me to take!" *turns around* "I'm leaving if you can't supply my clients ability to speak!"

?: "Now hold on there! I-I can take you to them, but we'd need their location, and I can't show you to-"

Wanderer: "Well I'm leaving before this goes down-"

?: "Alright! I'll show you to them!"

Wanderer: "Thank you little idiot! Now I can speak with them?"

?: "Yeah, they're through the door! Go meet 'em!"

_**Inside the hideout at 11:18 a.m. (Start music: Hatoful Boyfriend: Jilt by Sentive)**_

_This place is creepy enough on its own being an empty warehouse, but someone wants to listen to that really creepy music while I meet the captains of this ship. They don't look really scary, but they look so much larger and important than when you hear of them._

Wanderer: "Hello there mares and stallion! I have a once in a lifetime deal for you! Walk away from this farce and I won't arrest you." *I pull out the three pairs of cuffs that Bridgette Dove gave me after the talk with Pinkie*

Stallion: "Ha! Unlikely you'll be able to touch us! You're too busy!"

_Suddenly the glass above breaks, and down came eleven mercenaries holding broken bottles in their mouths. There were more ponies than I anticipated!_

Wanderer: "You can't run and hide forever!"

Long-haired mare: "Of course we can! We are the Order of the Royal Crest!"

_Before they leave I pull out a camera and snap a photo of them smugly grinning at me._

Mare with glasses: "Don't let him leave alive." (Start music: Final fantasy 13-2: Last hunters)

_I prepared myself for a battle, but all I did was run after they started swinging the bottles to give me scratches. I finally caught up to the leaders, but they had much larger weapons when I met them. They stood on the edge of the warehouse roof. I held my combat knife ready for any move they could make._

Stallion: "Do you honestly think that will defeat us?" *he laughed at me* "That's all you have to fight us with, pathetic!"

_The door behind me broke as the mercenaries started their charge. I had only one move to make. I screamed as if someone was murdering me and charged at the leaders, but held back the temptation to attack them. If I did that now, the police could suspect me being too violent to possibly innocent ponies._

Long-haired mare: *swings her spear (Don't take that the wrong way D:), but misses as Wanderer dodges* "We can do this all day! But can you? That was also a terrible battle cry."

_Lights shown through the windows, and in came the police telling everyone to drop their weapons._

Wanderer: "About time you guys came along! These are the leaders of the Order of the Royal Crest. I got a confirmation from the pony standing guard outside the warehouse."

Mare with glasses: "This is bad, let's leave now!" *they turn to face the ledge* "Goodbye then!"

Wanderer: "Oh, no you don't!" *jumps off the roof with them* "You're not getting away with this!"

Long-haired mare: "Go away you hairless ape!" *swings her spear*

Wanderer: *deflects it with his knife* "Coming down!" *slides down the spear (So many innuendos :()* "You're not getting away now!" *grabs her on the way down onto a different rooftop* (Stop music)

_We landed, but in worse shape than on the other rooftop. The police have arrested every mercenary involved, but didn't find the other leaders. We tried interrogating the mare I caught, but she didn't tell us a single thing. The group was at square one again. However, the escaped leaders had no mercenaries, so they had to use their own skills to overthrow Cantorlot. If they try to come out of hiding and try to assassinate anyone, then they will be recognized almost immediately. We have them cornered this time, but this does not end with them being found. After all, they could have been answering to a higher cause, but using a different name.  
__**In Beck's house at 11:25 p.m. (Start music: AJ: AA: Solitary Confinement Darkness theme)**_

Beck: "I guess that was a little pointless. The two leaders got away."

Wanderer: "If they even peep though, they will get an immediate arrest. I just hope Celestia doesn't send that specially trained squad to help."

Talone: "We have to figure out where they would go first. If we don't figure that out, then she'll be forced to kick down doors. There has to be one place in this city where you can lay low, but still be able to make your plans. Pinkie, do you have an idea where to look first?"

Pinkie: "Of course I don't!" *she thinks to herself* "Wait; there are a few places they could go…"

Wanderer: "I think we should rest before we try anything. If they're in one of the places you're thinking of, we're going to need our energy." *falls over in exhaustion*

Talone: "I agree with him, Pinkie wasn't exactly light to carry."

Pinkie: "Hey, are you calling me fat!?"

_Talone rushes upstairs before Pinkie can do anything._

Beck: "Goodnight Pinkie!"

Pinkie: "Goodnight Beck!"

**Switch to Beck…**

_**Detention center 6:00 a.m. (Switch music: AJ: AA: Kitakitsune Family)**_

Wanderer: "You got me up at six to question the mare I caught?" *yawns loudly* "I really don't like getting up early."

Beck: "Trust me, this might be worth it."

Long-haired mare: "What do you want?" *notices Wanderer* "Get away; you're just a waste of time!"

Wanderer: "You're a waste of resources apparently." *shakes head* "They didn't want somepony who failed to escape with them!"

Long-haired mare: "Shut up! SHUT UP!"

Beck: "Don't do that Wanderer!"

**Ask about hideouts**

Beck: "Can you-"

Long-haired mare: "Hang on a second, I'm busy not caring."

Wanderer: "Why did you respond then?"

Long-haired mare: "Shut up you idiot!"

Wanderer: "Calm down or I won't be able to see you through the steam coming from your head."

_She just grits her teeth. Impressively it seems that she'll still talk someday._

Wanderer: "How about we all introduce ourselves. I'm Daisuke Namara, the Wanderer. This is Beck Chase, the defense attorney. Who are you?"

Juno: "Juno, Juno Vita."

Wanderer: "Juno, it's nice to meet you." *he bows his head respectfully* "I'm sorry for the way I have acted. Could you please answer our questions?

_It's not likely she will._

Juno: "Maybe, but I won't answer some alright?"

Wanderer: "Thank you very much."

**Ask about the hideouts again…**

Beck: "Are there any hideout area you can tell us about?"

Juno: "I could, but those two aren't going to hide in Ponyville, they would go for Cantorlot." *she looks annoyed*

Wanderer: "Do you agree with what they're doing?"

Juno: "No, it's dirty, under-handed, and just illegal!"

Beck: "Why are you with them then?"

Juno: "I can't get money anywhere else. If it weren't for them finding me wandering the street, I would be dead from the amount of debt I've accumulated."

Wanderer: "Why did you stay with them even if you didn't agree with their methods? I think you should've quit at any time."

Juno: "I could have, but they have something that I don't need revealed."

Wanderer: "What would this be, some kind of info on your weak spot, or something of a nature?"

Juno: "I can't tell you, it'd be a little more trouble than them."

Wanderer: "Yes, more trouble than them. One little secret doesn't get you shut up in a jail cell! So what is it?"

Juno: "Look, I don't want it revealed, because it could get me executed after being banished."

Beck: "Is it "Juno killed every Princess when we take over the empire"?"

Juno: "That's too good of a guess, how did you know?"

Beck: "It's because I'm psychic." *both the late-leader and Wanderer stare for a long moment* "I piece together that a bunch of royal people would be very angry when they hear who killed the king and want revenge."

Wanderer: "Makes sense! That didn't seem to give us anything though…"

**Ask about where the leaders would be**

Beck: "Do you know where they would go? Anything would help to bring them to justice."

Juno: "They'd go to someplace shady."

Wanderer: "Stereotypical of them though, it would be almost a better idea to hide in plain sight."

Juno: "I think you're right, but I think that they'll do something to remain absolutely hidden."

Beck: "Makes sense! We're still not getting any new info though!"

Wanderer: "Cheer up Beck! Better luck next question!"

**Ask about what the Order does**

Beck: "What does the Order do when they can get an empire?"

Juno: "We usually kill the Princess first of all, then take fifty percent of the royal treasury and give new rules to live under, but after two months we let the city go and let a new princess take over."

Wanderer: "Sounds like you could profit a lot more by keeping the city."

Juno: "We take fifty percent of what the vault already has, then take fifty percent of the tax money, and usually end up having near half a million bits every time."

Wanderer: *shock appears on his face* "I wasn't expecting such a number! That seems to get a lot of money alright."

Beck: "I don't think I have any other questions. I'll see you later, hopefully."

Juno: "Very well, but I'd like to say something before you go…" *she flips her mane out of her eye* "If you go after them, then you'll need to know that they both have extended weapons training. That means that they have to be arrested when they are not near their weapons, they are much worse without their weapons."

Beck: "They'll fight if we arrest them, no matter what?"

Wanderer: "Either we have to get their weapons, or get them hoof-cuffed unexpectedly."

_**Ponyville Train Station at 8:25 p.m. (Start music: Persona 4: Your affection)**_

_We left Pinkie here to hold down the fort for when the leaders come back to Ponyville. We spent a long morning talking Big Macintosh into letting me go to Cantorlot without an escort._

Beck: "This train is taking a long time to get here!"

Talone: "Do you think that taking the train is the best idea? We might ride with the leaders unknowingly."

Wanderer: "They can't do anything without revealing their identities. If they do anything on the train, they have to answer to Royal guards when they get off the train."

Beck: "Juno said they have expert weapon training though."

Wanderer: "A simple mace or sword cannot stand well against battle saddles. They know that they would be outnumbered as soon as they got off. Don't worry; they won't start a war in the train!"

Talone: "If you say so."

_The train finally arrives and we board it. (Switch music: Persona 4: Youthful lunch)_

**The group makes idle chatter in their seat.**

Bridgette: "Hello!" *everyone notices Bridgette as she shouts a pleasant greeting* "I'm here as Beck's watcher, but I just want to get to Cantorlot for a break in general."

Wanderer: "Sounds like fun if you ask someone lazy… Please don't stomp my face in for saying that please!"

Bridgette: *laughs a bit* "Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

Beck: "Sure we don't mind! Come on over!"

Bridgette: *sits next to Wanderer* "So do you actually hibernate like most animals?"

Wanderer: *blushes* "O-Of course I don't!"

Bridgette: *giggles* "You must be lying!"

Wanderer: *blushes deeper* "Sh-Shut up! I'm not lying!"

Beck: "It took me a kick to wake you! When you woke up you were like a legendary beast awoken from its hundred year slumber."

Wanderer: "Alright! It's what humans call deep sleep! You woke me in the middle of a good dream! Satisfied?"

**The rest of the group laughs, but Wanderer still looks embarrassed. He decides to look out the window to pass the time. The train starts moving on its way to Cantorlot.**

**Beck has a portable chess set. Who will he challenge? He challenges Wanderer to a game.**

Wanderer: "Chess? I love that game! Sure I'll play against you, but don't expect me to lose."

**Talone has a deck of cards. He challenges Bridgette to a game.**

Bridgette: "They call me the "Dove of luck" where I come from! I bet I won't lose!"

**Beck has a long game with Wanderer, but loses.**

Wanderer: "Some people are better at chess, that's all." *bows his head* "You were a great opponent! Thanks for the match!"

**Talone has similarly timed match with Bridgette, and wins by a claw.**

Bridgette: "Nice job! Most of the stallions who challenge me are beaten, but that's probably because of their poker faces." *she bows like Wanderer* "Next time I'll win! Until then, good match!"

_The train has stopped at Cantorlot, and the group is now able to look for the leaders again._

_**Cantorlot square at 9:30 a.m. (Start music: Persona 4: Like a dream come true)**_

Wanderer: "Well here we are! Cantorlot, the place of royalty, and a few beggars along the way to the palace!"

Bridgette: "You've been here before? Is it really like that?"

Wanderer: "Back when the humans were hostile, yeah. I am not exactly sure what it's like now."

Talone: "It's a vast array of ponies telling you that they're better in some way."

Beck: "I didn't know you both were so blunt when describing anything."

Talone: "It's a hobby of mine after prosecuting."

Wanderer: "It's a hobby of mine after solving some mystery."

Bridgette: "It would be a hobby of mine, but I don't have time right now." *she excitedly walks in one direction* "I'm off to see my mom, bye!"

**The group has no idea what to do. Wanderer uses his courage to say something…**

Wanderer: "Let's split up, I'm going to go to the shady areas of town. You guys go somewhere else, bye!" *he walks off on his own*

Talone: "Let's go to the shopping district, we might find a hotel."

**Switch to Wanderer's POV… (Switch music: Persona 4: Sauna)**

_Man this place is shady, but somehow not very with that music._

?: "Can you please just shut up?"

**The person speaking is hit by what sounds like a pipe.**

Wanderer: *walks faster* "I don't like this place…" (Wanderer's courage increases a little)

**Wanderer doesn't find any clues to the whereabouts of the leaders.**

**Switch to Talone's POV (Start music: Persona 4: Junes theme)**

_**Mall at 11:15 a.m.**_

Beck: "This place sure is weird. What are we doing here again?"

Talone: "Looking for leaders, but…" *stares off in a different direction*

Beck: *mocking tone* "What? Did you come to look at the new teddy bears?"

Talone: *blushes* "Shut up! I don't do that!"

Beck: *laughs* "Don't get embarrassed about it then!"

**After they get some gift from the shop, they look around for the leaders, but have no luck.**

**Switch to Bridgette's POV (Start music: Persona 4: Long way)**

Bridgette: "Mom! Are you in here?"

_The house is empty… she must be at work. I guess I have to come back later._

**Bridgette goes toward the mall. (Start music: Persona 4: Junes theme)**

_I wonder if they still have that cute uniform on sale… huh? What are they doing in the toy aisle?_

Bridgette: "Hey, what are you guys doing?"

**Beck almost immediately runs away.**

Talone: "Hello, Bridgette! How are you doing?"

Bridgette: "A bit creeped out to be honest, why are you in the toy aisle, next to the teddy bears?"

Talone: *blushes* "N-Nothing, I've got to go!"

**Talone flees after Beck. He leaves behind a teddy bear.**

_This is a secret I can exploit, but maybe later._

**Bridgette looks for the leaders for a while, but comes up with nothing.**__

**Everyone is sitting in the hotel room Talone ordered around a table (at 12:00 p.m.). Everyone was eating lunch…**_** (Start music: Persona 4: Suiri)**_

Wanderer: "We all didn't find anything out? Man… I thought we could find them before anything big happened. Speaking of which this is a hotel for visiting luxuries isn't it?"

Talone: "There might be an attack on this hotel you mean?"

Beck: "I hope not! I want to go without an attack tonight."

Bridgette: "Do any of you know where else they could be?"

Wanderer: "I checked nearly every inch of that shady area, even though I sped through that area I couldn't see hide or tail of them."

Beck: "I checked the entire hotel for them, but with no progress still."

Talone: "I checked the mall, and didn't get any info."

Bridgette: "It's like they're ghosts right now, but on the bright side they haven't done anything drastic."

**Almost immediately after she says that, an explosion takes place downstairs. (Start music: AAI: ME: Crisis of Fate)**

Wanderer: "What the?" *he jumps out of his seat* "Evacuate now!" *he runs for the stairs*

Talone: "Get on, Bridgette!" *Beck, Talone, and Bridgette fly out the window*

Wanderer: "Screw my life!" *he jumps out a 4th story window* "This won't feel good."

**Wanderer lands and does a roll, but doesn't look very good.**

Wanderer: "OW! That kind of fall isn't one you want to experience." *he seems to be in a lot of pain* "That hurt, ouch!"

_The building collapses, but most of the occupants have been escorted out. (Switch music: AAI: ME: Investigation-core)_

Beck: "Did they do this?"

Talone: "Perhaps they did, but it doesn't matter right now. We need to find them soon, before any more destruction is caused!"

Wanderer: "Yeah, if they just keep walking around, then most of the powerful ponies here will die!"

Bridgette: "Then they would go after the Princesses!"

Beck: "If only we could-OW!"

**A bomb fragment lands on Beck's head.**

Beck: "What is this thing? It doesn't seem to be part of the hotel."

Talone: "That might be part of the bomb, let me see that."

**Talone inspects the bomb fragment. Use Fact translating! (Start music: AAI: ME: Logic-the way to the truth) **

Talone: "As I figured… this is part of a rare to come by bomb. It shatters into very big chunks like this one. The bomb is known simply as **the Royal pain."**

Wanderer: "Please tell me you're not serious about that title!"

Talone: "Unfortunately I am, it's no joke." *Wanderer hangs his head in shame* "They do sell these considerably close to where we are in an underground operation."

Beck: "So if we ask the owner of the establishment where they are, we can catch them before they can cause more collateral damage?"

Talone: "It's likely that they moved to another area, so if we ask where they live we only get an empty house. They would most likely stay in the same area as the store, but hidden in a way."

Wanderer: "Perhaps they would find a secret about a house, and use it to make a safe headquarters."

Bridgette: "Can't we just tail them when they buy a new bomb?"

Talone: "We can't, but you can. We have all been spotted by those leaders and as a result can't anonymously tail them. Since you have never been seen by them, you can follow them without being detected."

Wanderer: "Sounds like we have a plan then!" *bows head* "Let's go!" *gets up as if the fall hadn't caused injury* "I'll stay on the roof tops in case you get lost!"

_**Outside the underground operation at 12:30 p.m. (Start music: AAI: ME: Reproducing the scene)**_

**Switch to Bridgette POV…**

**The criminal exits the building and makes his way towards the hideout. Bridgette follows while Wanderer gives signals above the streets.**

**He eventually goes into a house and Wanderer jumps down.**

Wanderer: "Do you think this is the place? It doesn't seem like much…"

Bridgette: "Better than nothing, let's crash this party!"

**We kick in the door, and find… an empty room?**

Wanderer: "I told you they would find some kind of trick to a house! I knew it, but you guys didn't believe me!" *we walk around the house and find that they have vanished entirely* "There has to be trick somewhere! Try pulling the books on that shelf."

**We try every known trick, but don't find a secret about the house.**

Bridgette: "How are we going to find them now?"

Wanderer: "Well… I know!" *he punches the wall and it breaks, revealing a secret passage!* "How nostalgic…"

**We go down the passage and find the leaders. They seem to be planning something using the map.**

Wanderer: *whispers* "I got them!"

**He sneaks up deftly with both cuffs in one hand. He successfully gets behind them, but uses various items to distract the stallion and get the mare cuffed. The distracted one notices that it was only a distraction, and turns around to see his friend being restrained.**

Stallion: "Why did you follow us? It would have just been simpler to give up back at Ponyville!"

Bridgette: "Because we can't let you overthrow our princess!"

Stallion: "Well aren't you a royal pain." *pulls out a remote* "If I push this button, then we all die!"

Wanderer: "Bridgette, we may want to listen!" *gestures toward the bomb* "If he pushes that button, not only we will die, but anyone above our current location."

_I didn't expect them to go to such a decision in desperation! We need to get the remote away from him!_

**Beck and Talone come in from the passage.**

Beck: "We followed in case you guys were in trouble!"

Talone: "And it seems we were right to…"

Stallion: "Let the mare go or I push the button!"

Wanderer: "I'm starting to question if you really want to overthrow the princess right now! This will get you nowhere!"

Mare with glasses: "He's right! Please don't do this! We can't become rich this way! Let's just turn ourselves in and-"

Stallion: "SHUT UP! I'll do what I need to for our sake! If you're not with me then you're against me! That's it, I'm-"

**Wanderer pulls out his combat knife and throws it at the remote. He successfully knocked it out of the Stallions grasp. (Start music: Pokémon Black and White 2: Gym leader last Pokémon)**

Wanderer: "Talone, now!"

Talone: "Right!"

**The two rush the stallion and deliver a knock-out attack!**

**The stallion is knocked into the wall and slides down unconscious. (Stop music)**

Wanderer: "You're done taking over kingdoms!"

**The two leaders were arrested and sentenced for the rest of their life in prison, and the team split up as expected by most ponies. Talone went back to prosecuting, but eventually quit when the Chief Prosecutor said that he was acting like a defense attorney in the prosecution bench.**

Chief Prosecutor: "This isn't what prosecutors do; you know that as well as I do!"

Talone: "What if I don't want to pronounce everyone guilty? There are not guilty ponies out there, but we never give them a chance!" *shakes head* "I thought as a prosecutor I could just show who was innocent and who wasn't, but it seems I can only do that on the defenses side!" *hands over his prosecutors badge* "Goodbye! I'm leaving!"

**Wanderer left to wait for his next universe to visit. He promised to come back if Pinkie called. Beck Chase went back to being a defense attorney, but became a partner of Talone when he heard about the quitting.**

Talone: "I don't think everyone is guilty like they want me to think anymore!"

Beck: "You have the best defense attorney in Ponyville to work alongside."

Talone: "Would you accept me being under your wing?"

**They of course became co-defense attorneys beating nearly every case that came at them. Bridgette went off without telling anyone where she went after the incident in Cantorlot. There isn't much more to give about Beck and the rest…**

Beck&Talone&Wanderer&Bridgette: "OBJECTION!" (Start music: Zinle (Fan-made music for one of his cases): pursuit~solution)

**Perhaps there really is something more to tell later! Would they want to leave a single criminal standing? There is more cases along the way!** **But until then…**

_**The End!**_

Wanderer: "TAKE THAT!"


End file.
